Four sisters
by dirty-icing
Summary: Four sisters fled their village before Mikael came and killed their mother, father, and brother. 1000 plus years later they arrive in Mystic falls to retrieve their hybrid brother. With a witch's spell to keep them alive, they need him more then ever to stay immortal.
1. goodbye

**Four sisters**

**chapter one: Goodbye**

Summary: Four sisters flee their village before Mikael came and killed their mother, father, and brother. 1000 plus years later they arrive in Mystic falls to retrieve their hybrid brother. With a witch's spell to keep them alive, they need him more then ever to stay immortal.

Hi guys. This is my first Vampire diaries story so please be nice. If this goes well then i'll start my other Vampire Diaries story. I don't own anything except for any characters I make up.

Their ages in this chapter.

Rachel: 24

Tamar: 24

Noah: 21

Leah: 16

Tizarah: 12

* * *

"We're not going any where. We can't," screamed the eldest child of the Ivan household. It was dark out and chilly. A full moon was only days away.

"You must, Rachel," her father said in a quick tone that held so much power behind it. "There isn't much time." Rachel's mother was hurrying getting her siblings ready to leave. A rumor of a man coming to kill the family of werewolves terrified the mother and father. Only Rachel, her twin Tamar, and Noah had activated their werewolf curse. The two youngest, Leah and Tizarah, had yet to kill another human.

"You are the eldest-"

"Only by some minutes," Tamar imputed.

"Hush Tamar," their mother said.

"You are the eldest, Rachel, and you must take care of your sisters," their father continued.

"Noah's not coming with us," Tizarah spoke up. It was the first thing she had said since both her parents stormed into their home and rushed the children to flee into the night.

"Your brother is going to stay here to help me fight this monstrous fiend." Their father was not too pleased all this was happening. He knew he had made a mistake sleeping with another woman. Almost destroying his family. He had tried to make it up to his wife, Hannah. His 'sorry' would never be enough, but Hannah was happy with more of the children they had together.

"Now you must go. The night after the full moon, midnight, you come back here by yourself. If we are to be dead upon finding us, then we are dead. you must move on." Rachel looked down at the ground. How could her father ask her such a thing. This was too much. How could she care for her younger sisters, and to leave without Noah was troubling.

"All my loves, come here." Hannah wanted nothing more than to keep her children safe. She wanted Noah to leave with them, but knew the boy would always stay by his father's side. She herself couldn't leave. This vampire creature couldn't know how big her family was. She felt is she was to be gone then he might hunt her and her girls down. She would gladly die for her children if it meant them safety.

Rachel was the last to gather around her mother. She was the strong one when it came to her emotions. She would not allow herself to cry.

"I want you three to listen to your Rachel. She's in charge." Tamar rolled her eyes a little. "No matter what stick together and don't leave no one behind. And don't go off on your own. Stay together, be safe." Hannah let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I don't want to go mommy," Tizarah cried, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

"My baby, don't cry, Zarah. Don't cry. We'll see each other again."

"You have everything you need to get you by for a couple of weeks," Ivan told his children. "Everything is up to you, Rachel. You too, Tamar. You two are the oldest and must watch over Leah and Zarah."

"Yes father," Rachel and Tamar said at the same time. Ivan hugged his two eldest daughters. "I love you girls."

After Hannah was done embracing Leah and Tizarah she held onto Rachel and Tamar. Ivan then took his turn and hugged the younger ones. Each girl got a kiss on the cheek from their mother and father.

"You must leave now," Noah said rushing in through the door.

"Goodbye my darlings," Hannah said as the girls walked to the door. Each of the girls gave their dear brother a hug.

"Be strong, brother," Rachel said giving him a tight squeeze.

"Be safe you four," Noah said masking his voice. He was not going to cry. The only thing that held back the tears was that he knew once his sisters left, they would have a chance.

"Come on, Zarah," Rachel said holding out her hand. Rachel took it and held on tight. She clutched her doll her mother made her in the other hand.

"You must go now," Hannah said. She feared if she looked at them any longer she would lose it and not allow them to leave. The four sisters made their way out the door into the night.

"Goodbye my children," Ivan whispered. Ivan and Hannah watched as they disappeared into the woods.

"You see what you've done now," Hannah yelled at Ivan. "Because of that other woman..and now our girls have to run. Probably forever."

"Calm down Hannah. Everything will be alright. Noah and I will take care of this man and we'll be reunited with them."

"How can you know that?"

"Have faith." Hannah leaned her head on Ivan's shoulder and cried.

Rachel felt in her heart that she would never see her parents or brother ever again. Yesterday was so normal. Never would she had seen this coming. It scared her so much. Having to take care of three sisters, maybe some help from Tamar. She had a lot of thinking to do. this was a whole new situation for all of them. She felt like she couldn't trust anyone right now. Anyone could know the man who wanted to hurt her family.

Maybe she would get them all to Europe if her parents and brother didn't make it. She would have to focus on that another time. Until Rachel came back to the village she would hide her and her sisters in a cave that took a days walk to get to and would just have to figure out the rest.

"Do you think they'll be okay," Leah said speaking up for the first time.

"Don't think about it right now," Tamar said.

"I'm tired," Tizarah said. "I want to go back."

"We can't go back. Didn't you hear father."

"I wasn't talking to you, Leah."

"But I'm talking to you."

"Shut up."

"Enough," Rachel said stopping. Tamar, Leah, and Tizarah stopped in their tracks. Rachel had a loud, booming voice when she wanted to get your attention. It's what she was known for.

"You see what kind of danger we are in. All of us are in danger even if we do manage to get away. We don't know if he knows our whole family or if he just knows of father. I don't want to hear any more arguing. We're in this together and have to stand by each other. You heard what father and mother said. And they and Noah may die just to give us a chance to get away. So no, Zarah, we can't go back. Even when I leave to go back and see what's happening back in the village we may not ever be able to go back. Just hold in there. I love you three so much and I have to keep you safe. I love mother and father and Noah with all my heart, and I know you all do too. That's why we have to keep going on for them. Alright? We can do this."

"Sorry," Leah said.

"Don't be sorry. We have a lot going on now, but to get through this we have to have a strong head on our shoulders. Now let's continue on."

The girls continued on, being silent as they walked. All of them with different thoughts not knowing what would happen to them. The one thing they all had on their mind was their parents and their brother.

* * *

love it, hate it. Tell me in a review. I don't really have any romance views for the girls but if any of you readers do, feel free to message me or tell me in a review.

**Chapter two: new in town**

**We will see the original vampires and just about everyone else. Will be set a couple of days before the Mikaelson ball. Hopefully the girls can get an invite. **


	2. new in town

**Four sisters**

**chapter two: New in town**

Summary: Four sisters flee their village before Mikael came and killed their mother, father, and brother. 1000 plus years later they arrive in Mystic falls to retrieve their hybrid brother. With a witch's spell to keep them alive, they need him more then ever to stay immortal.

Sorry for the looooooong wait. Time really goes by when you are lazy.

I don't own anything related to tvd. Only Rachel, Tamar, Leah, and Tizarah

* * *

**Rachel's pov...**

"I don't think this house is big enough."

"What are you talking about, Tamar? There's a room for each of us."

"I need more room."

"Ugh, Tamar." I swear as the years pass by she gets more and more difficult. My sisters and I were back in Mystic Falls. A place we haven't been since it was first founded. Not that we had stayed long. Wasn't really much to look at, and plus it felt a little degrading. You know, living here before with close people you knew and then boom. Mystic Falls. Yawn.

"I'm hungry," Leah said coming into the living room.

"We're not finished unpacking."

"Can't we take a break. I'm hungry right now."

"Yeah, there's this place, Mystic pizza... Grill Mystical...Mystic grill? I don't know. Something like that. Anyway I heard it was good."

"Thank you for that insight, Tamar."

"Oh you're welcome. We're going. You either come or you don't. Zarah you up for a day on the town?" Tizarah didn't say anything. She just grunted, which in her language meant 'whatever.'

"Fine. But we really need to get settled in when we come back, you guys."

"Rachel, don't be such a fun police," Leah said rolling on the floor. She was the child of the family. It would be Tizarah, but she has too much of a dirty mouth.

"I'm not. We just have some business we need to take care of."

"We have two months before we need his blood," Tamar said shoving a box to the side.

"And I'm sure we'd have to establish some sort of...bond...relationship with him. It's not like he's just going to hand over blood to strangers. And besides, I thought we all decided that we would at least try to have some sort of relationship with him."

"Ugh, can we deal with this later?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, Leah. Fine lets go to this...Mystic eatery." There's no talking to these three about anything.

"I think it's Magic Grill."

* * *

"So we agree, it's the Mystic Grill," I said as we walked in the green building. It defiantly looked better on the inside than the outside.

"Stupid," Tamar said under her breath.

"Hi, table or booth?"

"Booth," shouted Leah. "Ohh, a fire place." As we sat down a familiar smell passed my nose. I kicked Tamar who sat across from me.

"_Smells like vampire," _I mouthed. She took one big inhale and then a sarcastic chocking sound.

"Great. Just when I thought this town couldn't get any more lame. What's more lame than a leech?"

"Where," Leah said whipping her head side to side to look around.

"Some where in here. Look, if we don't stick our noses where they don't belong we wont get into any trouble."

"Something I kind of agree on," Tamar said finally looking through the menu.

"Tamar."

"Rachel." I rolled my eyes at her. I looked over at Tizarah and tilted my head.

"Zarah, where's your sweater? Usually you'd be wearing one after...your incidents."

"I've decided I don't care what people think," she said not looking up from her menu.

"Since when did you ever," Tamar asked. Tizarah growled. From out the corner of my eye I saw two men look at us. So those are the vampire..s. I thought it was just one. Ugh, Zarah. One of the guys that I could see had dark hair and the other had blonde. The dark haired one turned to a girl with long dark hair and started talking to her. All three of them started to move.

"Why are you coming?"

"Can't I join two old friends for a drink?"

"You're not our friends, Klaus." Klaus? Niklaus? Hmmm.

"Don't be silly, love." They sat down at a table next to us. Great. I didn't want to alert my sisters. They, well two of them would make a scene, and that wasn't something we needed right now. We needed to be smart about this and try not piss people off. If there are two vampires, then there has to be more. Or as far as these so called hybrids.

"What will we be drinking today?"

"I'll have a sweet tea," I said.

"lemonade, pink lemonade," Leah sung.

"Two cokes for us," Tamar said. Pointing Tizarah and herself.

"Okay, i'll have that right out. Be back girls." Wow she really had a bubbly personality.

"Ugh, she is too happy at this time of day," voiced Tamar.

"But it's only the afternoon," Leah said with confusion in her voice.

"Exactly. Never trust happy, happy people in the afternoon. They always have something planned for the night. Trust."

"Tamar, where do you be getting these ideas?"

"Life. La duh. We've lived a very, very long time. I'm surprised you even have to ask me that."

"Here you are. Sweet tea, a coke for you, _pink _lemonade, and another coke. Are ya'll ready to order?"

"Yes," Tamar said in a bored tone. "Get ready 'cause it's a lot. A basket of fries, onion rings, some of those potato skins, the 18 wing order, teriyaki flavor."

"Oohh, I want the same thing," Leah said.

"Make that three," Tizarah said quietly. I sighed.

"Might as well make that four." This wasn't uncommon for us. We usually ordered the same thing when we go out to eat. We've been doing it for years, but I don't know exactly why. I think when we were out we were craving the same thing and did get the same exact thing. Who ever is the first to order, the rest just get the same thing.

"So that's Four orders of fries, four orders of onion rings, four orders of potato skins, and four orders of 18 piece teriyaki wings?" She said it like she couldn't believe it.

"Yes," I said handing her the menus.

"You got a problem," asked Tamar.

"N-no. Your food will be out shortly." I looked at Tamar.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"I want some ice cream," Leah said.

"I wonder if this town has an ice cream place?"

"There's one not too far from here," said the dark haired girl with the two vampires. Tamar's head snapped her head in the girl's direction. If she did it any harder she might have broke her neck. Tamar was the type of person who did not enjoy other people's help or others who invited themselves into her conversations.

"I don't think I remember asking you." I looked over. Now I could get a good look at them. The dark haired boy looked like a total bad boy. He had a nice face, but wasn't really my type from what I could tell. The other vampire shocked me. He had the same color hair as Leah, same color blue eyes as Tamar, Had the same nose as the four of us, same position of the cheek bones as me, and had the same smirk as Tizarah. This was really weird. This has to be him. Our hybrid brother.

"I was just trying to help." The girl had your typical pretty face, and did look like the kind of person who'd stick her nose every where.

"Don't care. Piss off little girl."

"Tamar," I said kicking her.

"Ow! What was that for." She rubbed her leg where I kicked her.

"Don't. Sorry, she's just a little...anxious." Tamar scoffed and sipped her coke. "Don't take it personal."

"I haven't seen you around here before." I had to stop myself from narrowing my eyes. yup, she was sticking her nose in a place where it doesn't belong.

"We just moved here," Leah piped up. "I'm Leah!" Leah was now standing on her knees in the booth. This is why I don't like to sit by her. She has a hard time sitting still. "And that's Rachel, and that's Tamar, and that's Tizarah or Zarah."

"Hi, I'm Elena."

"You just moved here, huh," the dark haired boy said. "Mind if I ask why?"

"Yes," Tamar said.

"Just had some family that lived here a while ago," I said.

"Oh, who," asked Elena. "I know a lot of people in this town."

"Well, I highly doubt you were alive 50 years ago," I said giving a fake chuckle. "Anyway we just thought we could check it out and stay for awhile."

"Oh. Well welcome. I'd invite you all over, but I just kinda have something going on."

"Not like we would come."

"Tamar!"

"What?" I gave her a look she would understand and wiggled my nose. It was our signal that we were dealing with vampires, and it seemed like this girl was friends with them.

"Ah, sorry. I guess I'm pmsing."

"Tamar!"

"Okay, I don't know what you want from me."

"Sounds like someone needs to work on their people skills," Leah said.

"shut up, Leah."

"Make me." and that's when their arguing began. Those two argue every single day.

"I don't think we have to be worried over them," Elena said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah right. Four werewolves move into town. who knows-"

"Damon stop." So that's what his name was.

"I don't see what harm four lovely girls could do."

"Cut the nice act Klaus. You only want them to make your stupid hybrids." My eyes widened. This has to be him. The name, the looks, talk of hybrids. It's all what that witch said.

"Will you two shut it. We need to eat and get home."

"What, do that wank dank house."

"Tamar, the house is fine. Calm down."

"Here you are."

"Finally." The waitress set the food on the table. We had to scoot some stuff to make room. I saw Elena get up with the Damon guy. She came over to our table.

"I have to get going, but maybe I can see you around some time."

"Okay, thanks Elena," I said giving her a wide grin. She waved bye.

"See you around, ladies," Damon said following her.

"Not if your dead," Tizarah said.

"Don't you start."

"miss sunshine is gone."

"You don't have to be so mean, Tamar"

"Leave me alone."

"Hello. I couldn't help but notice-"

"My lovely charm," Tamar said chewing on a chicken wing.

"Besides that..your wolf like nature." Oh great, here we go. I couldn't tell if it was a blessing we found this Klaus so quickly or a curse.

* * *

End of chapter two. Hope you liked it. Sorry again for such a long wait. Now that I know what I am doing then I can get this story going. Next chapter there will be more interaction with Klaus.


	3. tread lightly

**Four sisters**

**chapter three: tread lightly**

Summary: Four sisters flee their village before Mikael came and killed their mother, father, and brother. 1000 plus years later they arrive in Mystic falls to retrieve their hybrid brother. With a witch's spell to keep them alive, they need him more then ever to stay immortal.

Sorry for the looooooong wait. I have no idea what I have been doing. But try not to worry, I'll make sure I update. It just oh so hard getting up and typing. It would be nice if I had one of those things where I could just talk into the microphone and it'll show up on the document.

I don't own anything related to tvd. Only Rachel, Tamar, Leah, and Tizarah

* * *

_"Hello. I couldn't help but notice-"_

_"My lovely charm," Tamar said chewing on a chicken wing._

_"Besides that..your wolf like nature." Oh great, here we go. I couldn't tell if it was a blessing we found this Klaus so quickly or a curse._

**Tamar's pov**

I stared blankly at the man in front of me. from what I could see this guy really had some issues. It was just one of my gut feelings. My gut was never wrong. I looked at Rachel and she gave her nose another wiggle and this time and blinked twice. Wiggle of the nose meant vampire and two blinks was a werewolf. I had to stop the shock on my face hat was wanting to appear. I gave an inward sigh. Could this be the hybrid brother that witch was talking about? He certainly had some appearance qualities that fit my sister's and mine.

"How would you figure that," asked Rachel.

"If I am right, and I usually am, I think you may know how I could come over here and make such a bold statement."

"Well how original," I said resting my chin in the palm of my hand. "A vampire trying to assert it's dominance and misguided use of power."

"Look, we don't want any problems," Rachel said in a low voice. "And we don't want any part of what you may or may not be doing." Mr. hybrid had a smirk on his face and pulled a chair up to out table. He turned it backwards and sat straddled the little thing.

"And what is it you think I may or may not be doing." There was laughter in his voice. Could be brother or not, it was hard for my to just sit still in my chair and try not to rip off his face and eat it. Though if I got hurt I wouldn't hear the end of it from Rachel or my daughter.

"Witches seem to know a whole lot of shit about what goes on here in this sad little town," I said making sure he heard the annoyance in my voice.

"Personal witch?"

"Not really. Just someone we've known for a _very _long time," Rachel voiced. "Now if you don't mind, I'd to continue to have a nice outing with my sisters. I know how much family means to you. So it would be nice if you would excuse yourself." I rolled my eyes. Rachel was always so proper and nice when she was dealing with a pest. Not me. I just liked to intimidate them and use force. Leah would just ignore them until you would come into her personal space and try to per their hands on her, and Zarah would just stare at you with a blank expression; not moving and either blink at a rapid pace or not blink at all. What ever she felt was right at the time.

"Sure thing," he said as he thought for a minuet. "I still would like to have the delight in being in your company." He didn't move and it seemed like he had turned into a statue.

"Annnnd," I said trying to fish for more.

"No one knows yet, but I'm planning on having a ball once my new...my family's new home is finished."

"Ooohh, and you want us to go," Leah said hopeful.

"It would be a pleasure," he hummed.

"Yeah maybe," I said squishing a fry between my fingers. "There's nothing really going on here. Might as well-"

"But we'll have to think about it," said Rachel interrupting me. I felt Zarah move in the seat. Clearly she wanted to say something. She might not care what people thought of her, but she lacked confidence in herself when she talked.

"Very well," the hybrid said getting up from the chair, not caring to put it back. "I shall send you an invitation and hope for your four to show up. I promise you wouldn't want to miss it." He gave a light grin and walked away.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all," I said. "We have a freak for a brother."

"Leah, it seems like you wont be the only one in the family," said Rachel with a small smile. She did that from time to time. Even after being serious. She was so random with her sense of humor. I gave a snort.

"Hey," Leah shouted. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Of course not," Rachel said giving me a look. Leah was definitely a special one. Her whole life she has acted like a simple child. It got "worse" after are parents and brother were killed. Just think of the odd ball in those teen movies. That was her. She stayed in a world of her own. We may fight all the time, but I would pop some one's head off with out question if they messed with her or any of my sisters. They are all that I have. And maybe a half brother. If he chooses. That or i'll make him. I miss my dear brother Noah. Not that this hybrid could replace him. It would just be nice to have a brother again.

* * *

Sorry again for the wait and a short chapter, but since I hadn't updated in a long time I just wanted to get something out there. **Next chapter you'll learn more about the siblings and their history. **


End file.
